totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel to jeden z uczestników Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady, później się stał postacią epizodyczną. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki (odcinki 1-2 i 27) rywalizował w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Ponownie pojawił się dopiero w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (odcinki 1-2), gdzie został przydzielony do Drużyny Zwycięzców. Odpadł równie szybko, co w pierwszym sezonie. Mimo to nie zniknął z samolotu, którym podróżowali uczestnicy. Przez większość sezonu był pasażerem na gapę, którego można było najczęściej zobaczyć w bagażowni zmutowanego. Często pojawiał się gościnnie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy i w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Osobowość Wychowywał się i uczył na farmie. Jego rodzice uważali, że domowe nauczanie to jedyny sposób na zapewnienie najwyższego poziomu nauczania. Odosobnienie od innych ludzi, uczyniło z Ezekiela dziwaka, który odznacza się stereotypowym myśleniem (chociażby na temat kobiet) oraz kompletnym brakiem pojęcia o życiu. W ogóle nie dba o higienę (Noah uznał, że śmierdzi mu z ust). Po wyrzuceniu z trzeciego sezonu, dalej przebywa na pokładzie samolotu. W wyniku zbratania się ze szczurami, zaczął się zachowywać jak owe zwierzęta i stał się mutantem. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|203px|Ezekiel po przypłynięciu na wyspę. Ezekiel przybył na Wyspę w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.1 jako piętnasty. Zobaczył coś przelatującego i zapytał się Chrisa, czy to ptak przeleciał. Chris radzi mu od razu, aby unikał częstego odzywania się, co chłopakowi miałoby pomóc i zapewnić mu nieco dłuższy pobyt w show. Został przydzielony do drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. W odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.2 skoczył z klifu i aktywnie brał udział w budowie basenu. Rozśmieszył go żart Harolda. Okonie jednak przegrały. Ezekiel uznał to za dziwne, bowiem u Susłów było więcej dziewcząt, co powinno spowodować klęskę przeciwników, gdyż "Dziewczyny są słabe". Zdenerwowało to damską część drużyny Okoni (przede wszystkim Bridgette, Katie, Sadie i Evę ). Geoff próbował złagodzić sytuację, jednak to nie pomogło. Jeszcze w tym samym odcinku Ezekiel został wyeliminowany. thumb|204px|Mały występ Ezekiela na zdjęciu w kartonie od mleka po prawej.Kiedy Duncan i Courtney okradli gospodarzy w Podstawach naprężenia, w lodówce w namiocie ekipy można było zobaczyć karton od mleka z wizerunkiem Ezekiela. W odcinku Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie zostało ukazane że po przegranej Ezekiel tak jak inni spędzał czas w ekskluzywnym kurorcie. Chwalił się swoim "Wypasionym Goldem" . Nie zawarł żadnych przyjaźni ani związków. Dziwi się, kiedy Trent chroni Harolda przed wściekłą Courtney. Otwarcie krytykował Heather. Później w jacuzzi, starał się zbliżyć do Bridgette, ta jednak dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ma do niej nie podchodzić. Ezekiel wraz z innymi zawodnikami pojawił się w To już ostatni raz, naprawdę!, gdzie był od początku po stronie Owena i wiwatował gdy ogłosił że wyda przyjęcie gdy wygra. W wersji z wygraną Owena, był szczęśliwy że wygrał i Owen wziął go wraz z Haroldem pod pachę. Ezekiel pojawił się w odcinku specjalnym Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki ''gdzie świętował razem z innymi zawodnikami zakończenie sezonu dopóki nie pojawił się Chris. Ezekiel razem z innymi zawodnikami był wściekły gdy musieli znowu konkurować. Na początku Ezekiel wraz z innymi nie miał zamiaru brać udziału o milion dolarów ale po chwili wszyscy ruszyli do gry. Ezekiel zaczął współpracować razem z Beth i Lindsay mimo jego poprzedniego konfliktu z dziewczynami. Ezekiel pochwalił Lindsay jak dostali wskazówkę że walizka jest mokra. Później razem z dziewczynami znalezł walizkę. Ezekiel razem z siedmioma zawodnikami nie dostał się do II sezonu. Plan Totalnej Porażki Opis ogólny Ezekiela w sezonie II Ezekiel nie odegrał zbyt dużej roli gdyż nie dostał się do II sezonu. On wraz z innymi uczestnikami uczestniczy w "Totalnej Porażce Podsumowanie". Pojawił się we wszystkich Podsumowaniach gdzie też nie odegrał zbyt dużej roli tylko klaskał zgadzając się z Geoffem że pieniądze są ważniejsze niż uczciwość. Pojawił się w ''Bunt w studiu i Podsumowanie IV ''gdzie był zaszokowany (razem z innymi) remisem pomiędzy Duncanem i Beth. thumb|Ezekiel pierwszy raz w Pokoju ZwierzeńW ''Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! ''Ezekie l jest widziany na farmie gdzie przed kamerom swoją nową biżuterią w kształcie krowiego dzwona ale się zaplątał w łańcuchu i upadał na ziemie a dźwięk dzwona przyciąga byka który się w nim zakochuje. Później pojawia się na "Rozdani nagród Gemmy" ale bez swojej biżuterii ale ze swoim kiepskim slangiem. Po tym jak wszyscy uczestnicy nie zostali wpuszczeni na rozdanie nagród Gemmy zgodził się z Duncanem gdyby miał wylądować na ulicy i w tym samym momencie bezdomny kradnie mu portfel. On później sprzymierza się że wszystkim uczestnikami żeby zatrzymać Chrisa nowe reality show "O blechy totalne porażki". Kiedy autobus prowadzony przez Courtney spada z klifu, Ezekiel jest wśród członków uratowanych przez Chrisa który zatrudnia ich do następnego sezonu. Ezekiel jest później widziany w konfesjonale (pierwszy raz) w innej czapce, przeciw słonecznym okularom i ze złotym łańcuszkiem z Literom Z i krowim dzwonkiem i ze jeszcze bardziej złym slangiem i na koniec spada z krzesła. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Na początku odcinka ''Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1 przybył z resztą uczestników, podczas oprowadzania po samolocie, denerwował Chrisa swoją przemądrzałością i został wykopany. Jakimś cudem złapał się podwozia i poleciał z resztą uczestników do Egiptu. Przed akcją w Przechadzce po Egipcie cz. 2 został przydzielony do drużyny zwycięzców. Gdy śpiewano piosenkę mającą na celu uspokojenie skarabeuszy, powiedział "skarabeuszy, nie chwileczkę!", czym przerwał piosenkę i zdenerwował owady. Podczas szukania rzeki zauważył, że są tak daleko w tyle, że nie widać już innych drużyn. Gdy wszyscy siedzieli w trzcinowych łodziach, Chris zapowiedział piosenkę i oznajmił, że gdyby Ezekiel nie przerwał poprzedniego kawałka nie musieli by już śpiewać. Wszyscy zawodnicy mieli mu to za złe. Gdy Harold zaśpiewał "pstryknijmy w nosy je" Ezekiel chciał uderzyć patykiem w nos krokodyla, jednak ten zjadł nagrodę Drużyny Zwycięzców, przez co ta drużyna przegrała. Podczas eliminacji zagłosował na DJ'a i wtedy zagrożeni byli on i DJ, jednak to ten pierwszy odpadł. Był tym bardzo zdziwiony i wyraził swoją dezaprobatę drużynie, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Chef wyrzucił go z samolotu. Ten jednak spadając złapał się skrzydła samolotu i krzyknął, że to będzie jego gra. Ezekiel pojawił się w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. Kiedy Drużyna Amazonek szuka rekwizytów do swej reklamy, widzą sylwetkę Ezekiela za skrzyniami z czerwonymi oczami. Cody zaczyna mówić "Czy to ...?", ale zanim mógł dokończyć, Ezekiel znika, pozostawiając wystraszone Amazonki. Pojawił się po raz kolejny w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!. Widać było Ezekiela w ładowni pod czas turbulencji samolotu przy lądowaniu na Yukon gdzie patrzył jak trzy szczury wyskakiwały z samolotu. Został też wspomniany przez Tylera w konfesjonale mówiąc że Ezekiel jest bardziej popularniejszy od niego mimo że Ezekiel zawsze odpadał jako pierwszy. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette okazuje się że on i Duncan zaginęli od swej eliminacji. Blaineley komentuje nieśmiałości Ezekiela, mówiąc: "Jakie to mało luzackie, Ezekielu", z czego Justin się śmiał że powiedziała "Ezekiel" i "luzackie" w tym samym zdaniu. Geoff mówi na jego widok "Ciary idą po plecach". Następnie, w ramach ich "Totalnej Porażki Ścigani" pokazano dwa klipy video przechwycone przez ukryte kamery, które pokazują że Ezekiel nigdy nie opuścił Samolotu. W pierwszym klipie, pod czas spania Owen budzi się w środku burzliwej nocy, widzi przez okno cień Ezekiela wiszącego do góry nogami od spodu jednego skrzydła samolotu. Ezekiel jest oświetlony przez dwie Błyskawice, gzie patrz na Owena z uśmiechem. Owen wstrzymuje oddech i kręci głową, ale kiedy spogląda przez okno ponownie, Ezechiel zniknął. W drugim klipie Chris relaksuje się w wannie z hydromasażem. Kiedy Chris otwiera oczy od razu zauważa cień Ezekiela w jacuzzi, ukrytego między parą. Chris sięga drewniany kij baseballowy, i przygotowuje się do ataku. Ale zanim mógł coś zrobić, cień Ezekiela tajemniczo znika w parze. Ezekiel pojawił się oficjalnie znowu w Gdy widzę Londyn to... gdzie już jako mutant, miał umowę z Chrisem, że jako Kuba Rozpruwacz będzie musiał schwytać zawodników. Gdyby mu się to udało, to Chris pozwoliłby mu powrócić do gry. Złapał większość zawodników, lecz ostatecznie został złapany przez Owena. Wszyscy zdziwili się, że Ezekiel okazał się Rozpruwaczem. Chris powiedział im, że miał z nim umowę, ale Ezekiel się z niej nie wywiązał ponieważ nie złapał wszystkich zawodników, więc Chef wyrzucił go z samolotu. Pokazał się jeszcze na kołach lecącego samolotu, ponownie do niego wracając. Ezekiel odegrał dużą rolę w odcinku'' Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, gdzie zawodnicy mieli go upolować. Na początku pojawił się w klatce. Został wypuszczony przez Szefa. Potem znaleźli go Duncan i Alejandro, gdy tonęli w ruchomych piaskach. Alejandro zmusił Ezekiela, by ich stamtąd wyciągnął. Ezekiel pociągnął za patyk, trzymany przez Alejandro, a potem pobiegł za jakąś gazelą. Później Heather i Alejandro wpędzili Duncana w pułapkę, gdzie zaatakował go Ezekiel. Po chwili Alejandro strzelił kulką w kierunku Ezekiela i Duncana i ich uśpił. Ekipa Totalnej Porażki chciała odlecieć, zanim Ezekiel się obudzi, ale on i tak wkrótce wszedł na pokład samolotu, gdzie podróżował dalej. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! pojawia się wraz z innymi weteranami na jachcie. Siedzi na czubku jachtu, z przywiązanym łańcuchem do szyi. Jego język wywalony jest z jamy jak u psa. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, pojawia się dopiero w drugiej części odcinka. W pewnym momencie porywa Anne Marie i zaczyna się interesować dziewczyną. Jest przywódcą zmutowanych niewidomych susłów. W między czasie obdarowuje dziewczynę różnymi prezentami. Dał jej nawet nagrodę z poprzedniego sezonu, jednak cała była spalona. W końcu daje jej ogromny diament, a ona sądzi, że jest prawdziwy i wart o wiele więcej niż milion dolarów. Potem Ezekiel atakuje Lightning'a, kiedy próbuje zdobyć Pozłacanego Chris'a. Lightning jednak walczy i go pokonuje. Potem zawodnicy zostawiają bomby i uciekają z kopalni, która zostaje zniszczona. W wyniku eksplozji Ezekiel zostaje zagrzebany w kopalni. W Zaczarowany Las, widać jak Ezekiel'owi udaje się wyjść na zewnątrz kopalni, która została zniszczona kilka odcinków wcześniej. Ezekiel odsuwa kilka kamieni i odczuwa ulgę, że jest na zewnątrz. Lightning w tym czasie biegł i nieświadomie potknął się o Ezekiela. Powodując, że Ezekiel spada z powrotem do kopalni. Pomimo wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka, Ezekiel pojawia się w Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa. Jest wraz ze zmutowanymi zwierzętami, gdy zostały uwolnione i na arenie powstał chaos. Potem skacze w kierunku Anny Marii i ratuję ją przed zmutowaną wiewiórką. W zamian za ratunek, oczekuje od niej buziaka. Zamiast tego tylko bardziej ją przestrasza. W końcu Cameron uderza Ezekiela patelnią i ratuje Anne Marie. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ezekiel po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy. Zostaje on przedstawiony jako ostatni 14 zawodnik. Chef Hatchet wyrzuca go z helikoptera i jako obłąkany zamierzał spaść na wszystkich uczestników, lecz Chris stwierdza, że żartuje i nie ma mowy, aby mógł on tutaj wrócić, więc robot wystrzeliwuje go jak najdalej z wyspy. Ponownie pojawia się w odcinku Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka. Psuje Chrisowi przyjęcie z okazji 100 odcinka. Porwał Chris'a do opuszczonej kopalni i związał go do góry nogami nad kadzią z toksycznymi odpadami. Ezekiel miał zamiar zemścić się na Chrisie za wszystkie przykrości i upokorzenia jakie miał przez niego. Ezekiel uwięził parę uczestników którzy chcieli uratować Chrisa. W ostatniej chwili Chef razem z Cameronem i Gwen przychodzą i ratują go. Gwen ratuje za pomocą pistoletu na spaghetti i strzela w Ezekiela. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się, że Ezekiel zniknął. Audycja Audycja Ezekiela nagrywana jest w jego gospodarstwie. Ezekiel na początku pyta czy kamera jest włączona, a następnie mówi, że zestrzeli łosia z łuku. Następnie dmucha w trąbkę, po czym zauważa, że coś porusza się w krzakach. Ezekiel następnie oddaje strzał z łuku, myśląc, że coś upoluje. Po chwili słychać było pisk dziewczyny. Ezekiel zdał sobie sprawę, że trafił swoją matkę. Potem pobiegł ją przeprosić. Ciekawostki *Ezekiel jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. **Ma także najniższą kwotę udziału wszystkich uczestników dwóch sezonów licząc tylko 6 odcinków. *Ezekiel jest pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną w Totalnej Porażce. **Jest też jedyną postacią która odpadła dwa razy jako pierwsza. * Od trzeciego sezonu postać Ezekiela jest nawiązuje do Golluma z serii Władca Pierścieni: **Zarówno obaj byli kiedyś zwykłymi ludźmi ale przez swoją chciwość zostali zniszczeni psychicznie jak i fizycznie i stali się stworzeniem które ma jasnozielony kolor skóry, plamy wątrobowe i stali się prawie łysi, gdzie mają pojedyncze długie cienkie włosy. **Zarówno obaj wpadli do wulkanu, by zdobyć obiekt swego pragnienia. * Ezekiel jest jedynym z ośmiu uczestników, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich pięciu pierwszych sezonach (jako gracze i gościnnie). Inni to Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Owen i Izzy. *Jest on jedynym członkiem Drużyny Zwycięzców który: **Dostał się tylko do dwóch sezonów. **Nigdy nie dotarł do scalenia drużyn. *Ezekiel razem z Noah, Blaineley, Staci, Anną Marią, Beardo i Amy są zawodnikami którzy nigdy nie dostali symbolu bezpieczeństwa. *Ezekiel dwa razy skorzystał z Pokoju Zwierzeń. **Pierwszy raz skorzystał w sezonie w którym nie konkurował. **Drugi raz podczas głosowania w trzecim sezonie. *On, Sierra i Alejandro są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy korzystali z Pokoju Zwierzeń w sezonie w którym nie konkurowali. *Ezekiel jest jednym z czterech uczestników Totalna Porażka w Trasie który nie został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro. Inni to Izzy, Lindsay i Sierra **Jest to także jedyny mężczyzną. **Jest także jedynym zawodnikiem który nie został wyeliminowany przez Alejandro a został wyeliminowany tradycyjną metodą eliminacji. *Ezekiel jest jednym z trzech zawodników którzy zostali zatrudnieni przez Chrisa. Inni to Dakota i Owen. *Ezekiel jest jednym z czterech zawodników który współpracował z gospodarzemprogramu. Inni to Owen, Blaineley i DJ **Jest również drugim zawodnikiem którego Chris wynajął do utrudnienia zawodnikom wyzwania. Pierwszym był Owen. **Ezekiel jest również jedynym zawodnikiem którego Chris użył jako cel wyzwania. Ponadto został wykorzystany tak dwa razy: ***Został użyty jako Kuba Rozpruwacz w Gdy widzę Londyn to.... ***Został użyty jako dzikie zwierze które zawodnicy musieli schwytać w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. *Ezekiel, Noah, Gwen, Tyler, Leshawna, Cody i Dave to jedyni zawodnicy którzy potwierdzili że mają na coś alergie. **W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1, powiedział że ma alergie na orzeszki ziemne. *Ezekiel jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy dorastali w gospodarstwie. Inni to Beth, Scott, Sugar, i Rodney. *Ezekiel jest jednym siedmiu zawodników którzy stracili włosy. Inni to Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota i Dave. **Ezekiel wraz z Dave'm i Staci są zawodnikami którzy nadal są łysi. *Ezekiel wraz z Chrisem, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Alejandro, B, Sam, Shawn i Beardo jest jednym z niewielu którzy mają zarost. *Ezekiel wraz z Chef Hatchet, DJ, Geoff, B, Shawn, Leonard i Jasmine są postaciami którzy regularnie noszą nakrycie głowy. *Ezekiel umie gadać w ośmiu językach. **Co czyni Ezekiela jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy potrafią mówić w kilku językach z Alejandro, Harold, Noah i Sky. *Ezekiel jest jedynym uczestnikiem który zagrał gościnnie w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy i nie konkurował w trzech sezonach. *Ezekiel posiada rekord, w którym we wszystkich odcinkach w których wystąpił, nieodezwał się 24 razy. *Ezekiel dzieli podobieństwa z Dakotą. **Oboje zostali wprowadzeni jako nowi zawodnicy. **Oboje zostali wyeliminowani w drugim odcinku. **Oboje zostali zatrudnieni przez Chrisa. **Oboje stali się mutantami. *Ezekiel jest pierwszy z oryginalnej obsady który jest zauroczony w nowej uczestniczce. *Ezekiel wraz z Noah, Samem i Tyler są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach a nie nie dotarli do scalenia drużyn. *Ezekiel jest jednym z sześciu zawodników których imię zostało użyty w tytule odcinka (Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka). Inni to Brigette, Courtney, Owen, Scarlett i Sky *Stał za wyeliminowaniem Anny Marii i Camerona mimo że nie konkurował w IV i V sezonie. *W polskiej wersji sezonu I i II, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Tylera. **W III sezonie, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba, co Duncana. *Jako jedyny uczestnik Totalnej Porażki, posiada więcej występów gościnnych niż jako uczestnik. **Zaś Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew jest jedynym sezonem, w którym się nie pojawił. *Ezekiel jest jednym z trzech zawodników, którzy nigdy nie pokonali innego zawodnika. Pozostali to Beardo i Staci. *Według Julie Giles, po wydarzeniach w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, Ezekiel uciekł do Strefy Zabaw, gdzie żyje szczęśliwie razem z innymi mutantami. Galeria Ogólne= 100px-Ezekiel.png Plik:EzekielDłubiącyWNosie.png Plik:EzekielNaWprost.png Plik:EzekieWStrojuKąpielowym.png Plik:SpadającyEzekiel.png Plik:SiędzącyEzekiel.png Plik:SchylonyEzekiel.png Plik:EzekielTPWT-1.png Plik:EzekielTPWT-2.png Plik:EzekielCampTV.png|Ezekiel z Camp TV Plik:tezekiel.jpg|Plakat promocyjny z Ezekielem Plik:S01E00-IkonaEzekiela.png Plik:S03E00_Ikona_Ezekiela.png|Ikona Ezekiela Plik:karta ezekiel.jpg|karta z Ezekielem Plik:tdwt ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel Plik:rotacje ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel w różnych ujęciach S00E00 Przestraszony Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel podczas swojej audycji |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= Plik:Ezekiel_i_Noah_w_Czołówce.png|Ezekiel w czołówce Plik:S01E01 Ezekiel przybył na wyspę.png|Ezekiel po przypłynięciu na wyspę. Plik:Nie_Odzywaj_Się_Zabardzo.png|Chris radzi Ezekielowi by się niezbyt odzywał Plik:S01E02Ezekiel skoczył z klifu.png|Ezekiel skacze z klifu... Plik:Pontroncony_Ezekiel.png|...ale wpadł na skałe... Plik:Zeke_w_Wodzie.png|...i bezpiecznie wpada do wody Plik:Ezekiel_Dłubiący_w_Nosie.png|Ezkiel dłubie w nosie Plik:Eva_wyładowująca_złość_na_Ezekielu.jpg|Zezłoszczone dziewczyny na seksistowskie uwagi Ezekiela Plik:Musisz_się_wiele_nauczyć.png|Duncan mówi Ezekielowi że jeszcze nic nie wie o życiu Plik:Pierwsze_zagrożenie_w_histor_Totalnej_Porażki.png|Zagrożony Ezekie razem z Courtney Plik:Wyeliminowany_Ezekiel.png|Wyeliminowany Ezekiel Plik:S01E01 Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu.PNG|Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu... Plik:Ezekel_w_Łodzi_Wstydu.png|...i wchodzi do łódki przegnanych Plik:Luzak_Zeke.png|Ezekiel w Plya De Los Przegranos Plik:Ezekiel_Ze_Swoim_Goldem.jpg|Ezekiel chwali się swoim Goldem Plik:Ezekiel_Dziwi_SięTrentowi.png|Ezekiel dziwi się Trentowi Ze pomaga Haroldowi Plik:Cios_Courtney_w_Ezekiela.png|Courtney uderza Ezechiela latarnią podczas polowania na Harolda. Plik:Wszyscy_Słuchają_Courtney.png|Ezechiel i kilku innych byłych zawodników podsłuchiwało Courtney. Ezekiel próbuje zbliżyć się do [[Brigette Plik:Cios_Bridgette_w_Czapke.png|Ezekiel próbuje zbiżyć się do Brigette pod wodą Plik:Zdjęcie_Ezekiela.png|Zdjęcie Ezekiela Plik:Doping_Dla_Owena.png|Ezekiel razem z innymi dopinguje Owena w finale Plik:Owen_Wygrał.png|Ezekiel wraz z harolem jest trzymany przez Owena gdy wygrał cały sezon Plik:Owen_z_Czekiem.png|Ezekiel patrzy jak Owen trzyma czek Plik:Żli_Zawodnicy.png|Ezekiel razem z innymi jest zły że musi znowu konkurować Plik:Ezekiel_w_Zespole_Lindsay_i_Beth.jpg|Ezekiel w zespole Beth i Lindsay Plik:Ósemka_Która_Się_Niedostała_Do_IISezonu.png|Ezekiel jest jednym z ośmiu zawodników którzy nie dostali się do Planu Totalnej Porażki |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Plik:Przygnębiony_Ezekiel._Eva.jpg|Przygnębiony Ezekiel tym że związek Gwen i Trent się rozpadł Plik:Znak_pokoju.jpg|Ezekiel daje znak pokoju Plik:Ezekiel_Klaska.jpg|Ezekiel zgadza się z Geoffem że pieniądze są ważniejsze niż sumienie Plik:Rozmowa_o_Ezekielu.png|Josh mówi o Ezekielu Plik:Wywiad_z_Ezekielem.png|Ezekiel pokazuje swojego Golda Plik:Byk_całuje_Ezekiela.png|Całus byka i Ezekiela Plik:Klaps_mamuśki_DJa.png|Ezekiel dostałklapsa od mamy DJ Plik:Okradziony_Ezekiel.png|Bezdomny okrada Ezekiela S02E27Ezekiel w Pokoju Zwierzeń.png|"Luzacki Zeke" |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Ezekiel_i_Tyler_w_czołówce.png|Ezekiel w czołówce S03E01Tuż po wyjściu z autobusu.png|Powrót Ezekiela S03E01Ezekiel traci równowagę.png|Izzy wskakuje na ramiona Ezekiela Upadek_Tylera.png|zły Ezekiel tym że Chris zapominał go przedstawić Wole_dziewczyny.png|Alejandro pomaga Ezekielowi wstać Ezekiel_rozmawia_z_Gwen.png| Pa_pa_Ezekiel.png| Zatrzymajcie_samolot.png| S03E01Śpiewający Ezekiel.png|Podczas piosenki Ja_zwyciestwo_mam_w_ręce.png| Ezekiel_jako_ostatni_dotar_na_miejsce_wyzwania.png| Spadaj_Zeke.png| Owen_całuje_Ezekiela.png| Mumia_Ezekiela.png| S03E01Niezbyt dobry plan Ezekiela.png|Ezekiel atakuje krokodyla nagrodą... S03E02Ezekiel stracił patyk.png|...i go traci S03E02Elizminacja Ezekiela.PNG|Ezekiel wyrzucony z samolotu Plik:S03E16 Ezekiel w kole samolotu.PNG|Śpiący Ezekiel uniemożliwia wysunięcie koła samolotu |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Część starej obsady przy dziobie jachtu.png|Ezekiel, wciąż zmutowany na dziobie jachtu z innymi z pierwszej obsady Plik:Zdjęcie_Ezekiela_na_kościach.png|Zdjęcie Ezekiela S04E07Ezekiel daje walizkę Annie Marii.png|Ezekiel daje walizkę Anny Mari Plik:Bryland_Anny_Mari.png|Ezekiel daje Anny Mari "Brylant" Plik:Ezekiel_walczy_z_Lightning.png|Ezekiel atakuje Lightninga Plik:Lightning_dusi_Ezekiela.png|Lightning dusi Ezekiela Plik:Potrącony_Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel nadepnięty przez Lightninga... S04E12 Ezekiel wskakuje z powrotem do dziury.PNG|...i wpada z powrotem do dziury Plik:Mutanty.png|Ezechiel, wraz ze wszystkimi innymi zmutowanymi potworami, jest wypuszczony S04E07Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Annę Marię.png|Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Anne Marie... Plik:Ogłoszony_Ezekiel.png|...ale został ogłoszony przez Camerona |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd= S05E01Szef wyrzuca Ezekiela z samolotu.png|Chef Hatchet wyrzuca Ezekiela z helikoptera S05E01Ezekiel po skoku z samolotu.png|Ezekiel spada w kierunek zawodników S05E01 - Ezekiel przed wylądowaniem przy reszcie zawodników.png|Ezekiel złapany prze rękę robota S05E01Ezekiel złapany przez robota.png|Chris żartował że przywrócił go do gry... Leć_Zeke,_Leć.png|...i wystrzeliwuje go poza wyspę Zeke_atakuje_kamere.png|Ezekiel porywa Chrisa... S05E09 Ezekiel atakuje kamerę.PNG|...i atakuje kamerę Chris_wisi_nad_toksynami.png|Ezekiel zawiesza Chrisa nad toksycznymi odpadami Toksyczna_Slina_Ezekiela.png|Ezekiel slini się kwasem Złowrogi_Zeke.png|Ezekiel szykuje zemste na Chrisie Zwowrogie_spojrzenia_Zeeka_na_Chrisa.png|Ezekiel jest zły na Chrisa Ezekiel_tańczy.png|Ezekiel pokazuje swą wściekłość wobec Chrisa Złowrogi_ryk_Zeka.png|Ezekiel złowrogo ryczy Wściekły_Zeek.png|Ezekiel złowrogo patrzy na Chrisa Zeke_z_działkiem_na_spagetty.png|Ezekiel kradnie działko na spaghetti Chefa Zeke_pluje_toksynami.png|Ezekiel pluje toksycznymi odpadami Ezekiel_w_spagetty.png|Zestrzelony Ezekiel spaghettim Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Drużyna Zwycięzców Kategoria:Uczestnicy